


Tight Deadline

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: The Pact says he needs to complete each Underworld region in a set period of time...or else.Zagreus runs out of time.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Tight Deadline

**Author's Note:**

> So I ran out of time with a full bar of health, and, uh...Feelings happened. This fic is the product of those feelings, though fair warning I have severely romanticized and embellished what actually happens in-game. 
> 
> But what's life without a little romanticization of death, anyway?

_ Thirty seconds _

"I'm running out of time…!" Zagreus grunted, and a feeling of urgency lodged itself in his chest even as he realized he wouldn't make it. He mowed down the last numbskull, only for another wave of louts and witches to appear.

"No, dammit…!" He cut them down as quickly as he could, but as he cut the last witch down Thanatos glided in from someplace unseen, his face grim.

"Than, no, Meg's on the other side of Charon's shop! I just need a little more time!"

"I'm sorry, Zagreus. You signed the Pact. Now you abide by its rules. Besides, I've already started. You should feel it soon."

"Already...Than…!" 

"What? You thought I would mercilessly cut you down like any other Underworld wretch? The Pact only specifies that I kill you when time runs out. No doubt your Lord Father was expecting I  _ would _ cut you down mercilessly, but he never actually specified. Given the choice...I want you to have a gentle death. Just relax, Zagreus. Let it happen."

"Th-Than…!" But Thanatos was right, he could feel it now. His strength slowly drained away, his breathing became laboured...He put a hand on his chest and closed his eyes against a wave of dizziness. He was weak, he couldn't stand up any longer. Groaning, he sank to his knees, and then onto his side.

"Th...Than…" he whispered.

"I'm here, Zag. I'm here."

"Dammit...I was...so close…"

"And I don't exactly enjoy killing you. Maybe lay off the heat next time, for both our sakes? If nothing else you can practice getting faster. Alright?"

"...Alright…" He was getting weaker and weaker, he could feel it. "Than…" 

"Still here, Zag."

"Than…" His breaths were so slow now.

"...Just want to die with my name on your lips, is that it?" Even though he could no longer open his eyes, Zagreus managed a smile.

"Heh...maybe…" Right then, he felt the familiar wetness of the Styx opening up beneath him. Even after visiting mother all those times, it still felt strange not to fall into it.

"...Goodnight, Zagreus. I'll see you back at the house."


End file.
